


Sleeping Beauty

by NireYllek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sleeping Beauty AU, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), also if you care deeply about the holts like i do, hella cute shit, i know you i walked with you once upon a dream, klance, lance is a disney princess, shallura - Freeform, then prepare youself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NireYllek/pseuds/NireYllek
Summary: A princess promised to be wed,a secret the doctors would keep,and a curse that would tear two kingdoms apart.Amidst all this two boys make a strange friendship and end up accidentally in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this spun out of my extreme love for Sleeping Beauty (my favorite Disney Prince: Phillip)
> 
> I would like to thank my beloved editor, she is a hard working human being, and I am horrible with grammar. (she is so patient)
> 
> (I'll share some of here editing comments at the end)
> 
> (I'll also be posting character art and doodles for some of the scenes in this fic on my tumblr : futureblackpaladin )
> 
> With out further ado! Please enjoy!

 

As the sun rose to greet the Kingdom of Altea it brought with it calming warmth – something that the royal palace was in desperate need of.

 

The night had been long and painful. Queen Allura’s nurses and maids tasked themselves with cleaning up blood stained sheets and reassuring the Queen everything would be all right.

 

King Takashi Shirogane had not been allowed near his Queen until the castle doctors cleared her _and_ the baby. Shiro sat outside the door to their bedroom, unable to comfort the pained cries of his wife. He had wanted to share the moment of their child’s birth together, but every time Shiro stood to open the door, the servants watching him would protest.

 

“The doctors don’t want to risk infection.”

 

“It’s not something you’d want to see.”

 

“Your Queen needs her privacy, she is at her most vulnerable.”

 

And so the King would retire back to his seat to impatiently wait for the doctors and nurses to tell him when he could finally see her.

 

It was very rare to see a King so genuinely worried for the health of his Queen. The castle staff was honored to serve such a loving ruler and lucky enough to have served two in a row.

 

The previous King, Alfor the Great, was known throughout the land for his notable alliances and charitable deeds for the poorer citizens. Now a man with the same drive and kindness was married to Alfor’s only daughter, Queen Allura. She and her caring King made quite the pair when they were wed; the royal fairies had even blessed them and their reign with love and peace.  That love and peace could be seen and felt in the street. If one were to travel to the grand Kingdom of Altea, they would not only be in awe of the amazing advances in technology and art, but also in the way people treat each other, with respect and reverence, even strangers.

 

The King and Queen would often visit the town’s people and shop openly in the markets. They attended festivals and hired small family owned shops to help during palace celebrations.

 

The citizens would constantly praise them and inform any new traveler that the Kingdom of Altea is only as great as its leaders, so one could imagine the guilt the royal doctors felt when they told the King he could not be with his wife in her hour of pain.

 

The painful hour turned into painful hours, and the strained cries went on into the late hours of the night; only when the sun rose did the cries cease.

 

The door opened as maids began to exit the bedroom, and the dark hall was suddenly flooded with the golden glow of morning light. The King sat unfazed; he expected another reprimanding doctor to tell him he must wait longer still.

 

Instead, the head nurse approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He visibly tensed, breathing in sharply as he glanced up at her. The nurse smiled and pointed toward the open bedroom door. He looked at the door and then back to her, and she nodded as her smile grew just a bit wider.

 

Shiro was up and in the room in a matter of seconds. He rushed to the center of their large bedroom and stood at the foot of the canopy bed they shared.

 

Allura sat in bed, propped up by a multitude of silk pillows. Her deep brown hair was draped over the silk like the branches of a tree. Shiro admired her bright smile as she thanked a nurse for getting her water.

 

He noticed there were a few other maids who still lingered in the room. They had the remnants of towels and sheets stained red. Shiro eyed the bloodied sheets nervously and looked back to Allura.

 

She hadn’t noticed him yet; her gaze was fixed on the small bundle that she gently rocked in her lap. Shiro thanked the gods that she and the baby had both survived the night. It was not uncommon for mothers to die during childbirth. It had happened to Allura’s mother, and Shiro always wondered how Alfor could go on living without her. _Would he have had the strength?_

 

Shiro stopped thinking about it when he heard Allura’s calming voice humming to their new baby. Silently he strode over to her side of the bed and moved a few of the silken pillows out of his way so he could sit close enough to put his arm around her. Without looking at him, Allura rested her head in the crook of his neck.

 

“How are you?” Shiro asked; he still felt uneasy from the sight of all the blood she had lost. He tried to look her in the eyes, but she was transfixed on the wiggling bundle in her lap. Her skin looked a few shades paler than usual.

 

“Shiro,” Allura hummed, “I’ve never felt better.” She slowly turned her head to look at him. Her eyes shone with possible tears and obvious happiness, a look that immediately calmed the worried King. Allura returned to admiring their child and Shiro finally broke his worried stare and brought his full attention to the baby.

 

Dark skin, a few shades lighter than Allura’s, and a tuft of chocolate hair. Tiny eyes fluttered and squeezed shut, but Shiro saw the faint speckles of blue. A small fist was balled tightly around one of Allura’s fingers. Their daughter was going to be the spitting image of Allura, and Shiro couldn’t have been more relieved; he was so worried that they might have –

 

“I think I’m going to name him Lance.” Allura almost whispered.

 

 _Lance. Him_. Shiro stiffened.

 

He struggled with his words, “It’s a … he’s …It’s boy?” Shiro shifted, visibly tense.

 

Allura looked at him with a mixture of understanding and hope. She knew what was wrong but could only offer her thoughts and hope that maybe they could figure something out. “We don’t have to tell anyone.” Lance had calmed and his grip on her finger loosened as he fell into a peaceful slumber. “The doctors agreed to stay silent and keep it a secret.”

 

Shiro stood and began to pace from the edge of the bed to their fireplace. The room had long been empty, the servants respectfully gave them their privacy.

 

Allura watched Lance sleep; he was so small, too innocent for this. “That woman…” Her voice faltered, “I hadn’t meant to offend her, but…” Her shoulders began to shudder as she leaned over to hug her son.

 

Shiro knew she wasn’t crying, Allura was shook with rage.

 

As he watch the fire burn he recalled the events that led to their treacherous run in with the woman who had possibly ruined the alliance they were so desperately trying to build.

 

____________________________________________

 

The sky was a clear blue, and the autumn leaves had just began to fall. This was the day the royal fairies had asked for an audience with the King and Queen. Usually the fairies would keep to themselves, or in most cases the King and Queen would call for them if they needed assistance.

 

If the fairies asked for an audience it must be important.

 

The royal fairies were a special magical group set up by the previous King Alfor. He had made several alliances with folk who lived in the magic woods and the fairies of the forest had respected him.

 

Three fairies asked to serve the King; they were to be his magical advisors. The oldest of the three was called Coran. He wore the brightest shades of blue and spoke in a constant tone of excitement. He found human culture to be delightfully interesting and would often be heard exclaiming awe at the simplest of things. His unusual red hair and silly mustache made him a favorite among many of the castle guests.

 

The second eldest was a woman called Bella. She had dark skin like cinnamon and a voice like a song. She had married a human man from the royal family of Koganes in the neighboring Kingdom; due to this she was referred to as Lady Bella or Lady Bell. She was like a mother to Allura, taking up the role to help ease the pain of King Alfor. She had a singing voice that could shatter glass and melt hearts. Dressed in gold and white she seemed more like an angel than a fairy.

 

The youngest of the fairies was called Colleen; she was around the same age as Bella and had also married a human man. Her husband was one of King Alfor’s royal scientists, a man called Sam Holt. Colleen and Sam had a son named Matt. He would inherit his mother’s powers and wings once she passed and would become her successor.

 

The fairies requested to see the King and Queen for an exciting announcement. They recently felt a breath of life blow through the castle, and the source of this feeling was coming from the Queen.

 

Allura and Shiro both looked confused. Coran approached the foot of the Queen’s throne. Looking up at her with joy in his old eyes he smiled and said, “My Queen you will be eating for two for a while.” Allura was pregnant.

 

They were overjoyed, but no one could have been happier than Shiro. He gushed over Allura day and night. He restrained himself from bragging to anyone with working ears about how he would be a father; it was tradition to keep a royal birth a secret until the baby was at least a year old. This would ensure the child was healthy and give the King, and Queen enough time to set up a suitable arranged marriage. Trustworthy nobles and royal families would soon be notified and prepare their children to be selected.

 

Politics involving the children of royalty were complicated. The golden fairy Bella Kogane knew this all too well and felt the need to tell her husband about the Queen’s pregnancy. Sven Kogane knew that she wanted him to deliver the news to his cousin, King Ryou Kogane, ruler of the Golden Kingdom.

 

The Golden Kingdom had just ended a long war with the Galra Empire, a war that left many men dead and many villages in ruin; worst of all, a horrible sickness, spread from enemy sorcery, plagued the central Kingdom.

 

Tragedy struck when the Kingdom awoke to find the Queen was battling the mysterious sickness. The royal doctors and fairies were trying their best to save her, but it was apparent that her health was dwindling. In the year before the sickness she bore a son, the King’s only heir, Keith.

 

Thus, with the news of the coming baby in Altea, King Ryou reached out offering his son as a contract for an alliance. The golden fairy Bella vouched for King Kogane, as a relative she knew he was a good, honest man.

 

She explained that the country was in ruin and in need of help, and that merging their Kingdoms wasn’t as petty as financial gain. She explained how most of the Kogane family had gone to fight in the war and that the remaining members were the grieving widows of fallen soldiers, her own husband, the King’s only heir, and the King himself.

 

King Kogane wanted to preserve the Kogane lineage however possible, even if it meant having his son marry the princess of a more powerful Kingdom.

 

That is why the royal fairies called for a second audience with King Shiro and Queen Allura. By this time, Allura was a few months along; it was a perfect time for a magical blessing. The blessing the fairies wished to perform would ensure that the Queen’s child would become a girl, and thus would be able to bond the two Kingdoms in marriage.

 

To Allura and Shiro it mattered not who their baby grew to become, as long as they were happy and could use their power to help those in need. Altea was already the most wealthy and powerful Kingdom in the entire country; they did not need an alliance with another equally powerful kingdom, so they readily agreed to help the Golden Kingdom, and the fairies blessed them ensuring the child they bore would be the next princess of Altea.

 

It was done. The contract was sealed, and they awaited the birth of their dear daughter.

 

That is, until a dreary market day. The day the baby would be born.

 

Allura and Shiro were shopping in the town square. Allura was transfixed by the craftsmanship of several necklaces made by a local jeweler. Shiro was looking for a present to buy her, until he saw a woman he’d never met. She was traveler draped in a dark purple cloak. The hood of the cloak hung over her head and face.

 

Shiro felt friendly, so he nudged Allura and motioned to the woman. Allura watched the woman glide across the cobblestone street as if she was floating. They both agreed to say a welcoming hello.

 

As they approached her, Allura noted that the woman didn’t slow her pace. It was as if she didn’t see them walking toward her. That should have warned Allura to stop or at least move out of the way, but something compelled her to block the woman, like she wasn’t in control of her actions.

 

When the woman hit her Allura felt a jolt of electricity rush from her fingertips to her heart; then, her stomach began to ache.

 

“Peasant!” the woman sneered. With her face still hidden, she towered over Allura. All that was visible was her mouth, crooked into a horrid frown. “Watch where you’re going you impudent girl, you could have knocked me over.”

 

Allura felt nauseous; she stumbled on her feet. Shiro reached out to her, allowing her to lean on him for support. “Allura? Are you alright?” Shiro held her protectively. He looked at the cloaked woman with confused irritation.

 

“Allura? As in Queen Allura?” The woman questioned. She sounded sarcastic, as if she had already known.

 

In a dizzy haze, the Queen could only nod yes. The frown on the woman’s face turned upward into a sickening smirk.

 

“I have heard that you are expecting a child.” The hag’s voice dripped with something sinister. Shiro felt a chill run down his spine. A wrinkled hand emerged from the cloak. “I can feel a magical blessing, it’s your wish that your child is destined to be a girl. Am I correct?”

 

Shiro froze, clutching Allura even closer. This woman, just who was she? A fairy? A sorcerer? _A spy_?

 

“H-how did you know?” Allura murmured, as if she was in pain. Shiro looked at her with concern.

 

“Queen Allura, for your ignorant behavior I curse you.” The woman pointed her wrinkled hand at Allura’s stomach.

 

“Instead of a girl you shall bare a son…and the Great Golden Kingdom and it’s royal family will finally pay the price for their crimes against the Galra Empire.”

 

Another wave of nausea hit Allura, she felt dizzy, and Shiro was now the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees.

 

“What? Allura!” Shiro felt Allura go limp in his arms. He glared daggers at the vile woman. “Who are you? Who told you about our alliance?” Shiro demanded.

 

“Me?” The woman laughed through her smirk and removed the hood covering her face. As she did clouds of thick fog began to pour out from the bottom of her cloak.

 

She had long silver hair, and dark tanned skin. Two long scars ran down her face from the top of her forehead, over her eyes, and stopped at her chin. “They call me Haggar. I am the right hand of emperor Zarkon, his imperial sorcerer.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened in shock and then fear took hold. _Sorcerer?_

 

The fog grew thicker and thicker engulfing the witch in it’s opaque blackness.

 

“Take this curse as a warning _and_ an invitation, from Emperor Zarkon. He wishes for the fall of the Koganes.  And…if all goes according to plan, he will merge our countries _peacefully_.”

 

“No.” Shiro held his wife away from Haggar’s reach. “We don’t have any desire to ally our Kingdom with you. Never. We know exactly what kind of monster your Emperor is.”

 

Haggar cackled as the smoke finally swallowed her. Her voice became distant and the eerie glow of her yellow eyes was the only thing still visible. “Think it over. When your son is born, you’ll have no choice but to abandon the Koganes…” The smoke began to dissipate “…and if you refuse…” The smoke swirled like a fading candle. “…I will return to persuade you.”

 

And just like that she was gone. Allura passed out in Shiro’s arms.

____________________________________________

 

Here sat Allura, hours after going into labor, blankly staring at the miracle in her lap. Not a soul knew when the baby was going to come, none but the fairies and the doctors. She would not let her people be subjugated to the rule of the ruthless Emperor Zarkon.

 

Even if that meant lying to her people and King Kogane.

 

She chose her words carefully, but she already knew Shiro would agree. “No one will know, children can look like anything, it just depends how you dress them. We will ask the fairies to bless us with girl and in the next few years we can switch them and no one will ever know.”

 

Allura looked at Shiro; he was staring intently at the fireplace. She smiled, “King Kogane will never have to stress over it. We can begin to send over some of our construction workers to help start to rebuilding the villages. We will wait a year, make sure our son is healthy, and prepare for Haggar.”

 

Shiro slowly turned his head to meet her gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. “Allura…” his voice was low and laced with worry, “You heard what that witch said, no matter how much time we have... she is still going to return.”

 

“If she can overpower the blessings of the fairies, there is no telling what else she’s capable of. She might…” he couldn’t look her in the eye, “…She might kill you.”

 

Allura quietly laughed to herself, “I don’t think you’d let that happen.” Shiro smiled to himself and Allura continued. “I also know that you won’t let The Great Golden Kingdom and all it’s people suffer just because we don’t have daughter at the moment.”

 

Shiro narrowed his eyes, focusing on the intricate patterns in the carpet. He sighed deeply before gaining the courage to meet her gaze. With conviction he stated, “You know me too well.”

 

“Then it’s decided,” Allura smiled tenderly at their son, “In one year we will announce the birth of our daughter… Guinevere… and hold a celebration in honor of our new union with the Golden Kingdom. No one will know of his true identity, besides the fairies, and we will raise Lance as a girl until we can have another child.”

 

Shiro returned to her side, offering to hold Lance who was still fast asleep. It would only be for a few years; right now they needed this alliance to save the lives ruined by Zarkon and his vicious rampage for power.

 

He gently rocked Lance in his arms. “I can’t wait for everyone in the capital to bare witness to this insane ruse. I will make sure security is tight, in case Haggar decides to make an appearance.” He lowered his voice to a whisper directed at Lance. “I promise no harm will befall you, my son.” He placed a kiss on Lance’s forehead.

 

The little bundle adjusted himself in his father’s arms and yawned.

 

“You’re going to help so many people, Lance.”

 

__________________________________________

 

One year later, the news of the royal birth swept the Kingdom and the surrounding countryside. Neighboring nobles and the citizens of the Golden Kingdom were invited to the Altean Palace to celebrate the princess’ birth.

 

The Palace ballroom was filled with excited guests, the common folk of the capital and the nobles were mixed, talking freely and comfortably in the company of the royal family.

 

King Ryou Kogane was having a lovely conversation with Queen Allura about a new kind of farming plot to increase food production. He told his son to go mingle with the other children, or go wish the princess a happy birthday.

 

Keith was three, and very serious for his age. He didn’t want to talk with the other kids because they all looked too happy. How could anyone be celebrating anything right now? How could he be happy when his mother was too sick for him to visit?

 

Keith didn’t quite understand what marriage was or how it was going to magically solve all their problems, but he did as his father told him. He made his way over to the princess’ crib to see who she was.

 

At the foot of the King and Queen’s thrones laid the princess in an ornate golden crib. Keith thought there would be tons of people fawning over her but apparently only family could approach.

 

The people by her crib, however, did not look like relatives; they were colorfully dressed and seemed to glow. The two ladies were talking and taking turns holding a baby wrapped in green silk bundles; the mustached man was excitedly pointing and flailing his arms as he spoke, and as Keith grew closer he caught bits of their dying conversation.

 

As Colleen Holt gently rocked her newly born daughter, Coran poked the small child’s cheek. Little Katie reached out for Coran’s finger, eager to chew on it. Colleen smiled, “She’s so active for a baby, and a quick learner, she’s already started crawling! Sam is excited to see her walk.”

 

“Mom?” Matt was standing next to his mother with his arms out stretched. “Can I have a turn holding her?” Colleen felt her heart burst as she passed Katie off to Matt. He had been so excited to be an older sibling; he took up responsibility of looking after her while Colleen was at the castle.

 

Her husband had been one of the men chosen for the rebuilding projects in the Golden Kingdom, so that left Matt, who was now fifteen, in charge while he was away. Coran had followed the trade off of the baby due to Katie’s firm grip on his finger.

 

Colleen turned away from them and back to Bella so they could continue discussing the plan for Lance’s future and what kind of blessing they would give him. But Bella was looking away from her at her son Hunk.

 

Hunk was still small, he just turned four, but he was incredibly kind. He made a friend in almost everyone he met, right now he seemed to be trying to talk to a shy boy who had appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Hi! My name is Hunk, and that’s my mom, she’s a fairy. That means she can get really really small and cast spells. She’s so good that she gets to work in the palace!” Hunk was a few inches taller than the shy boy and Colleen could see how uncomfortable the little boy looked.

 

Hunk stopped talking about himself and directed his full attention on Keith. “So what’s your name? Are you family?”

 

Keith shuffled his feet, and kept his eyes on the floor. He answered quietly, “My name’s…Keith. Um, my dad is that guy talking to Queen Allura.”

 

Hunk’s eyes lit up. “You’re Prince Keith! My cousin!” He reached out to grab Keith’s hand and began to lead him to the crib. “You must want to see the princess! She’s over here!”

 

Bella and Colleen laughed quietly to themselves as they watched Hunk and Keith peek inside the crib on their tippy toes.

 

Hunk went on talking about how fairy birthday blessings work, but Keith had blocked him out. Inside the crib there were layers of soft fabrics, Keith assumed they had been blankets but the princess had kicked them off.

 

With a look of wonder and concentration she was wiggling around trying to touch her toes. After a few seconds of trying she gave up and decided to look for something else to entertain her.

 

Her big blue eyes darted from side to side as she looked around the crib, they suddenly noticed people were watching her. Looking up she locked eyes with Keith and broke out into a fit of smiles and giggles.

 

Keith was so confused, he didn’t have siblings, and he had never seen a baby before. Why did she seem happy to see him? He was sure he wasn’t smiling back, and yet the princess continued to laugh and look at him with utter joy.

 

Hunk stopped talking and noticed how the princess reacted toward Keith. He beamed and in a low voice he whispered to Keith. “You know my mom says babies can sense things, and that as we get older we lose that ability to read people. Babies are like dogs, when someone is good they just know it. Guess she like you.”

 

Keith felt his ears burning. She couldn’t talk yet and she already liked him, what the heck. Little tan hands reached up toward him, as if she was asking him something. Unconsciously Keith stuck a hand in the crib.

 

The princess gripped it with both of her tiny hands; she pulled his hand closer to her mouth. Before Keith could react she bit down on his pointer finger. Keith freaked out and immediately pulled his hand back. This caused the princess to frown.

 

Her lips quivered before she started to cry. Keith nervously backed up bumping right into Colleen Holt. Hunk reached out shushing and calming the princess until she was once again happily distracted.

 

Keith turned around and apologized, “Sorry, Miss.” He politely bowed. Colleen patted his head and knelt down to his level.

 

“Your majesty, you are alright. Babies like to teeth, my little girl does the same. They are harmless.” Colleen pointed over to Matt and Coran, where Katie still had a vice grip on Coran’s finger.

 

Keith giggled watching Coran try to bargain with the baby, offering all sorts of ridiculous trinkets and saying things like,

 

“Release me at once!”

 

“Small one, my finger is not for consumption!”

 

“I’m sure your brother has a toy we could offer, please free me.”

 

Colleen ruffled Keith’s hair, “See? Babies are harmless.” Keith liked this person, she reminded him of his own mom. Thinking about her made Keith frown, they had left her back at home because she was to sick to travel.

 

Colleen noticed how sad the small prince suddenly appeared. “Is something the matter your majesty?” He looked like he wanted to cry.

 

“It’s nothing…you just…remind me of my mom…” Keith found himself looking at the floor again, too embarrassed to look up. Mrs. Holt was at a loss for words, she knew about the Queen’s sickness and knew exactly the thing that might cheer up Keith.

 

“Your majesty,” She lowered her voice. “If I may, I’d like to share with you a little secret.” Keith made an attempt to look her in the eye.

 

“I’ve been tasked to go and help heal your mother. I’m Colleen the Green Fairy, I specialize in healing magic and cannot wait to visit your Kingdom and help save your mom.”

 

Keith was wide eyed, Colleen couldn’t tell if he didn’t believe her or if he was just in shock. But when she felt tiny arms wrap around her in a small hug she almost cried.

 

“Thank you.” Keith whispered, he was holding back, he would have shouted it. Someone was going to help, these people were friendly, the princess liked him, and someone was going to help his mom. Maybe marriage wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Just then, the band began to play a joyous tune and Mrs. Holt had to release herself from his hug. “Sorry, your majesty, but I think you should rejoin your father. The blessing is about to begin.” She pointed to the thrones where his father was waving.

 

Keith thanked her one last time before running up the steps to sit in between his father and King Shiro. The band’s music slowed and softened, causing the murmur of the crowd to cease. The ballroom grew silent.

 

Matt held his sister and guided hunk away from the cradle holding the princess. Allura stood, “Thank you all for coming! We are here today to celebrate not only the birth of your princess but the union between Altea and the Great Golden Kingdom.” She motioned a hand over to King Ryou and he and Keith bowed their heads. She turned her attention to the fairies. Pointing an open palm at the three she introduced them. “And I want to thank the royal fairies for offering to bless the princess.” She bowed her head before sitting back in her throne. “I will leave you to it.”

 

The fairies bowed their heads and Coran twirled his ‘stache, “Alright ladies, show time!” In a flash of blue, Coran sprouted translucent wings and shrunk down to the size of a teacup.

 

Keith felt his jaw drop. Colleen and Bella sprouted their wings as well, and, in hues of green and yellow, shrunk down with Coran. From a distance they looked like floating balls of light.

 

The three fairies flew over the cradle where Lance was nodding off. Coran straightened his jacket, “I’ll go first!” He raised a white wand and it began emitting some kind of glittery dust.

 

“Princess,” He swished his wand like a conductor. “My gift to you will be the gift of beauty.” Blue bulbs and flowers of light showered Lance. “May you be blessed with smooth skin, not a blemish or scar in sight. Hair as soft as silk and eyes like pools of lapis.”

 

The flowers of light evaporated when they touched Lance, and Coran moved to the side. Colleen flew up next, “Tiny Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.” Colleen waved her wand and a shower of feathers floated over Lance. “May your voice be like a melody to all those who hear it, a nightingale you shall be.”

 

The feathers faded and Colleen motioned for Bella to make the final blessing. Bella look down at Lance, she wanted to make his life as easy as she could. “My dear Princess…my gift to you shall be – !”

 

A loud crash of broken glass sounded from the ballroom’s entrance. The doors had swung open and slammed hard against the stone walls and a cold draft blew out the lights like a stormy wind. Black smoke flooded the hall and a hooded figure emerged from the thick darkness.

 

A woman’s voice hummed from the darkness. “My my my, what do we have here?” Haggar approached the crib. She had heard the news, and she deduced that the King and Queen were bluffing …or these silly fairies had bested her magic.

 

She purred, “What a lovely gathering. I heard there was going to be a celebration tonight! A daughter was born in the Kingdom of Altea...a princess. So I thought I might drop by, …and would you look at this!” She eyed the royal fairies maliciously.  “It seems I’m in time for the blessings!”

 

She removed her hood and threw open her cloak, holding out her hands toward the cradle. “Allow me to give the child a gift of my own.”

 

Allura was frozen in fear. Coran, Bella, and Colleen motioned to shield Lance.

 

Haggar raised her voice, the echo bouncing off the walls. “Listen well! All of you!” Her voiced boomed and her eyes flared like fire. “The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her… BUT, before the sun sets on her seventeenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE.”

 

Allura stood and rushed to her baby, holding him close she looked at Haggar with fire in her in the eyes. “NO! How could you?” She shouted almost in tears.

 

Haggar let out a wicked cackle before continuing, “Oh but I have a special blessing for the Queen as well!” Allura felt the same wave of nausea that had caused her too faint in the square.

 

“Do not fear young Queen, you will bare another daughter, but instead of wedding her to the treacherous Koganes she will marry the only son of Zarkon. Your Kingdom will fall to the empire!”

 

Shiro stood, “Guards! Seize that creature!” Spear wielding knights ran to aid the Queen, but before any of them could lay a hand on Haggar clouds of inky black smoke swallowed her.

 

A knight took a swipe at the mass of smoke, but sliced straight through. The smoke dissipated leaving nothing but a room of terrified citizens and a crying Queen.

 

Coran and the fairies looked at each other and in silent understanding nodded before approaching the Allura.

 

“Do not despair my Queen.” Coran spoke softly. “You see, Bella still has her gift to give.” Bella nodded as she readied her wand.

 

Shiro’s eyes lit with anger, but they flicked for a moment with faint hope. “Then you can undo this horrible curse?”

 

Bella looked sternly at the queen and her baby. “Sadly no, sir, we fairies know of Haggar, her powers are far too great, but... I will do what I can to help.”

 

Yellow specks like stars surrounded the Queen and Lance.  

 

“Dear princess…

if through this wicked evil trick a spindle should your finger prick,

a ray of hope there still may be in this gift I give to thee…

you will lie not in death but just in sleep…

and from this sleep thou shalt wake

when true love’s kiss the spell shall break.”

 

Despite her terror for what Lance’s future may hold, Allura could feel the stars of light calm her somewhat.

 

King Shiro, still fearful of his son’s life, decreed then and there that every spindle and spinning wheel in the Kingdom be burned. And so it was done.

 

_____________________________________________

 

In the days following the horrid event there were bonfires in all villages in the surrounding areas.

 

Colleen had gone with King Ryou and Keith back the Golden Kingdom to save the Queen, while Coran and Bella stayed in Altea contemplating how they could overcome this curse.

 

Coran was stroking his mustache in thought, “Somehow I don’t feel like Lance should stay here. And yet where could they keep him? Is there anywhere safe?” He sighed in concern.

 

Bella on the other hand had been mulling over an idea that she believed would help. The safest place for Lance was a lot closer than Coran knew. But raising him there would mean that the King and Queen would not see their son until he was seventeen.

 

“Coran?” Bella waved a hand in front of Coran’s dazed face. He shook his head blinking. “Sorry ! Have you thought of something?” Bella smiled.

 

She looked out of the balcony window and pointed to the woods surrounding the border of the capital. “You have visited my home before correct?” Bella asked already knowing the answer.

 

Coran excitedly replied, “Oh yes! It’s right beyond that gathering of those large moreish trees. I love your cottage, it smells of cinnamon and the vegetables in your garden are insanely delicious!”

 

It was Bella’s family home, the home where she, her husband, and Hunk lived. Though her husband is now posted in the Golden Kingdom due to the threats from the Galra Empire. It had felt a little empty without him there.

 

“Yes Coran, that cottage. I have a proposition for the King and Queen.” Bella said with looking away from the forest. “I think the best place for Lance is some place secluded, away from the eyes of the enemy. A place where no one could touch him, because no one would know he was there.”

 

She looked to Coran and he smiled. “You aren’t proposing that you take him to live with you, are you?” Bella nodded.

 

Walking to the door, she made sure no one was behind it before locking it. “Yes Coran,” she spoke in a hushed voice, “You and Colleen, when she returns, will join me. Together we can raise him in secrecy and safety. He wouldn’t be lonely, he’d have Hunk and Katie, but…” She brought up a stern motherly finger and pointed it at Coran. “In order to assure his safety we would have to take on human form for seventeen years. And that would mean _no magic_!”

 

Coran’s mouth fell agape. “Wha-! No magic? For seventeen _years_ , are you MAD?!” His hands flailed as he tried to get a hold of his emotions.

 

Bella narrowed her eyes. “Coran, not all of us have the luxury of avoiding trouble. If we wish to save Lance, then we must make some sacrifices, no matter how big or small, because his life should be more important than our ability to conjure cookies out of thin air.”

 

Well she had him there; Coran pursed his lips unable to argue. Honestly, it was a solid plan. The only hard part would be getting Lance out of town without anyone noticing.

 

Bella smirked and put both her hands on her hips in victory. “Then it’s settled. Let’s go and bring it up to the majesties.” She placed a firm grip on Coran’s forearm as she dragged him down the halls.

 

He whined under his breath, “Seventeen years without magic…how am I going to wash my clothes?”

 

_____________________________________

 

Allura was hesitant to let her son leave her life for so long, but she and Shiro agreed that if it was for his safety then they would gladly give him to the fairies. Besides, out of all of them, Allura trusted Coran like a second father. He had been Alfor’s right hand man. If anyone could raise Lance to be an honorable person it was Coran.

 

They prepared supplies and Shiro arranged for a carriage to take them to the edge of the forest. They would leave the palace just a little past midnight under the cloak of darkness.

 

All they needed now was word from Colleen. They had sent a messenger to the Golden Kingdom with a note written in magical code, a code only she could decipher.

 

It had been about two weeks since Colleen left on her mission to help heal the Queen, and in that time that hadn’t heard anything from her. Matt had begun to worry because the correspondence from his father had stopped as well.

 

It wasn’t long before they found out what happened, it started with a scream, a horrified scream came from the servants’ quarters. It was late in the day and most of the staff was busy cleaning and preparing for dinner, so no one came to comfort Matt. He cried for hours and hours before being found. A maid coming back to change spotted him hunched over sitting on the edge of his bunk. She gasped almost dropping her clean clothes.

 

Iridescent green wings fluttered sprouting from Matts back. His face was in his hands, the tears hadn’t stopped.

 

The maid ran out looking for Coran and Bella, and when the two of them saw Matt, Coran could barely hold back the sobs racking his throat.

 

A fairy only receives their wings when the fairy before them has passed away.

 

The messenger returned to Altea that night with horrific news. Instead of healing her, Colleen had caught the illness plaguing the Queen, and without realizing it she had passed it to her husband who she was happily visiting.

 

The two of them passed in their sleep, unaware of the infection. It had been left untreated and spread quickly. The Queen was now in critical condition and King Kogane sent his deepest apologies.

 

The messenger had a special letter for Matt from Prince Keith. Reading it somehow made Matt feel a little better. It was almost illegible but Matt could make out the Prince’s dried tears staining the page.

 

It was a letter telling Matt how lucky he was to grow up with a mom like his, and in the short time Keith got to know her he had grown quite attached. Keith apologized five different times in the letter, he felt guilty. If his mom wasn’t sick then Mrs. Holt would still be alive. Matt replied to the Prince with gratitude, and reassured him that it was no one’s fault. No one but Zarkon.

 

With this newfound power and responsibility, Matt agreed to join Coran and Bella on their crusade into the woods. Besides he would love some help raising his little sister.

 

Before the fairies relinquished their magic use for the years to come, they made one final blessing for Allura. Haggar had cursed her with a daughter but the fairies would bless her with a healthy painless birth.

 

Allura never saw having a daughter as a curse is the first place. She could never see giving life as a curse. Now they had a means to truly and honestly seal their alliance with the Koganes, she was going to have two beautiful children.  

 

And so… in the quiet of the night the King and Queen kissed their son one last time before sending him off.

 

A life in the woods should be peaceful, quiet, and it was.

 

Until Lance made an unexpected friend.

 

 

 

 

 

Fun Editor Comments:

 

          

                        

**Author's Note:**

> I love my editor


End file.
